


Resonate

by perspi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, even <i>Sheppard</i> is looking twitchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



> For **bironic** 's birthday--happy day! This _could_ be AMTDI, and is most definitely a first-time, and I'm playing with a new narrative style.

Keep it together, keep it together. Gotta keep it together long enough to get to the guest room, get to the bathroom and then, oh, _then_. Take care of this little problem, this _itch_ from that maddening hum.

Just another trade agreement, they said. Just another solidifying-ties-make-friends-with-the-neighbors thing, they said. They _neglected to mention_ that it's Ha'aa-nok, whatever, the Feast of Fertility or some such bullshit and everybody who comes for the feast _has to stay_ like it's some giant sleepover, some junior-high lock-in. Which wouldn't be so bad, except.

Except for the fucking hum.

Halfway through an okay, really rather fantastic dinner and somehow the whole complex starts humming, just a pleasant little buzz at first that tingles behind the sternum and gentles everyone in their seats. But by the end, by the time dessert is laid out red and juicy and holy fuck, that is one _obscene_ fruit--by then, there's nothing else to think about but sex. Because of that hum, just the right frequency to settle behind his cock and deep inside, resonating, resonating.

So. Keep it together. Pay attention to everybody else--oh, hey, they're all shifting around, too. Teyla looks downright predatory toward one of the Athosians who came along, Ronon's licking his lips like he's ready to eat somebody out right at the table. God, even _Sheppard_ is looking twitchy.

Finally, finally, yes, feast is over, okay, goodnight, thanks for keeping us here. Guest room, guest room, hey, nice curtains. Oh, _shit_ , they're hiding the bathroom which isn't so much a room as a _corner_ , but God, whatever. Just get there, get

YES.

Pants open, dick in hand (hello) and that hum, that thrumming like an external vibrator feels a lot better with everything in the open air. Legs can't hold; sink to his knees and _oh_. Even that feels good; feel the thrum through the floor.

"You all right in there, McKay?"

Shit. _Shit_ , that's Colo-- Shep-- _John_ , that's John right out there on the other side of that flimsy curtain, of course, of _course_ he wouldn't leave him alone and. Fuck, gotta be silent, gotta be quick, just take the edge off so the goddamned humming doesn't drive him insane. Grunt an acknowledgment, don't let him know what's really going on, except then he says, right next to the curtain, just inches away,

"You don't hurry up I'm gonna have to take care of this out here."

Brain kicks back in, God, never could help it and, "What? You're gonna piss in the potted plant?"

"That's not the problem I'm referring to, Rodney," low and growly and soft as a caress and oh. _Oh_.

Out on a limb, only brave when he--"Maybe...we could help each other?"

Then the curtain's gone and there's John, looking naked without his vest and gun and boots. Looking totally fucking _wrecked_ even though he's not the one with his pants wide open, not the one on his knees. John sees and blurts, "Jesus, Rodney," before he's on his knees too, before he's tumbling them both to the floor in a haze of elbows and knees and a hand wrapped around the back of his head.

Then it's kissing, hot wet mouth and slippery dirty tongue, inside, outside, down his neck and behind his ear. Thrum loud through the floor, resonating the two of them like fine crystal in front of a subwoofer. Turn, roll, get on top and get under that damned black shirt to hot, hot skin beneath, get a gasp and a moan when he tastes the salt in the valley between ribs.

Zippers, buttons, _fuck_ there's a lot of fasteners on a military uniform and not nearly enough velcro until finally, finally it's about goddamned time there's naked skin. Lots of naked skin, just enough to drape with his own naked skin, _right there_. Red mouth, red cock, black hair, tan and pale and John's _beautiful_ ; he's right there and he's giving back as much as he's taking, rolling them until he can grind down, can hold down and it's _perfect_ , sandwiched between John and a humming floor.

Give it up, give it up, wrap his legs around John and offer up his throat for the Feast, for John. Growl in his ear matches the thrum of the floor, resonates, resonates up and through and inside and out and sweat and salt and breath and

pure

  
white

  
Come back to warmth, to soft heavy John-blanket and the hum is no longer maddening but comforting, soothing. They'll stick together but whatever, they can roll themselves over to the sunken bathtub eventually.

"Mmmm," John hums; licks, tastes, kisses the sweat from under his jaw.


End file.
